


Don't forget to lock the door

by ComplicatedJujube



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Job, Eren only makes a quick appearance, Eruri - Relationship, I don't know, Levi and I don't care much for Eren, M/M, NSFW, Office sex though, Sexual Content, slight plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedJujube/pseuds/ComplicatedJujube
Summary: Levi is forced to stay in and do Erwins work, but gets a pleasant surprise. And then not a so pleasant one. But things end well enough.
They just need to remember to lock the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of course.
> 
> p.s.- I get that this scenario is probably similar to other things, the basic idea isn't original, but I still wrote this myself and made it my own.
> 
> Hopefully you ErwinxLevi shippers out there enjoy it, it's just a short fic dedicated to the pairing and to my friend who loves them. ^u^

It wasn't quite the normal day Levi had planned for, even with just staying in to do some cleaning and paperwork. Erwin had basically forced him into it, well only to do the paperwork, Levi couldn't help but to clean the place up first. But after the cleaning was done and when he was in the middle of the actual work he needed to do, Erwin had unexpectedly come into the office and closed the door behind him. In all his tall, handsome glory, Levi could see dirt on the knee of his pants and staining a small portion of his sleeves.

"I hope you're here for something other than to just show me that you got covered in dirt." Levi said after another moment of silence, his usual stern look showing on his face, and his hatred of dirt making him exaggerate the said dirt on the others' clothes. Erwin only smiled at the comment, used to Levis attitude, ignoring it to walk around the desk and to his side. "Hello to you too. Just thought I'd stop by to check on how you're doing." He told Levi, placing one hand on the desk and one around the back of the chair to balance himself while leaning down, doing so more easily now that he's gotten used to bending down to Levis height often. "Do you want me to leave you alone? Or can I stay for a while?" Erwin asked in a sensual whisper into Levis ear, causing the smaller man to visibly shiver. If the man before him wasn't Erwin, he'd make them wish they hadn't even considered the idea of saying that, but instead the words and Erwins voice turned Levi on and brought a light blush to his face. 

He kept his composure though, eyes shifting upwards to look straight into Erwins, only taking a moment to think about it before answering. "You can stay if you take care of what you started here. I was in the middle of this paperwork for you." Answering him without visible emotion Levi motioned to the work in front of him, Erwin not looking away from the other man, focusing instead on the hidden emotions that he knew how to find. "Well then, I best get started." Erwin replied with a small smirk, quickly moving forward to capture Levis lips in a kiss. Levi couldn't stop his body from reacting instantly, pressing his own lips against Erwins more and trying to lean up into the larger chest, more needy than he'd like to admit. Erwin was pulling away the next moment though, with a wider smirk, then he pushed Levis chair back a little before slipping inbetween him and the desk. There wasn't much space there for him but Erwin wasn't staying like that, the next thing Levi knew Erwin was on his knees on the floor and undoing the youngers pants.

Turning his head away to the side in slight embarrassement, Levi glanced down at Erwin who was smiling up at him, his blush deepening. "You're lucky I tolerate you." Saying that made Erwin laugh, it was deep and warm sounding, a true laugh that the man reserved more for Levi now. "I love you too." That was all the commander replied with before pulling Levis pants down enough to release his member, the cool air hitting him made Levi hiss in annoyance. The sound soon changed to a moan of pleasure though as Erwin lowered his head and wrapped his lips around his captains member, Levi struggling a little at first to hold back a loud moan and keep himself relaxed.

This was really not what Levi was expecting but he certainly approved of it, if the small moans already escaping him were any indication of such. Levi could feel Erwins hand touching his thigh after a few pleasure filled moments of slowly sucking him, the hand massaging his thigh through the fabric of his pants. Levi could also feel Erwin shift a little but he didn't stop the man to ask him, figuring easily enough that Erwin was undoing his own pants to pleasure himself as well. As long as he kept his mouth moving Levi didn't mind, the pleasure slowly rising in him as Erwin kept sucking and running his hot tongue along the length of his memeber. His breaths were already becoming more laboured, Levi having to grip an arm of the chair and clench his jaw shut to keep himself from getting too loud, Erwin knowing how to really pleasure him.

Everything froze instantly though when Levi, and thankfully even Erwin, heard the doorknob start to turn suddenly. Erwin didn't pull back though dispite Levis insistant nudging, and Levi couldn't manage to get his pants back up quick enough before it was too late anyways, as the door opened and in stepped that damned brat Eren. Levi was however quick enough to recover, upon seeing Eren, and make his face relax back to it's blank state, though his body still shivered with pleasure. If he didn't know that the other side of his desk had a solid piece of wood attached to it, then he'd be even more horrified at the intrusion on what was secretly happening under the desk. Narrowing his thin brows at the kid, Levi spoke in a mostly steady but somewhat shaky voice. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be out training?" He was at least able to make it clear that he wasn't happy with Eren showing up, Eren stepping inside more before saluting quickly then dropping it. At least he saluted this time.

"S-sorry Levi. ..Er. Captain Levi. ...Captain." Eren struggled to correct himself, oblivious to anything different about the captain. Not saying anything though seemed to get Eren to spit out whatever he had to say, though to Levis surprise Erwin started slowly sucking him again. What was he thinking?! Doing this while Erens right there. Levi couldn't be mad right now though, having to force himself to keep from moaning or moving too supisiciously. "You see.. I was training. We all were. But Commander Erwin was supposed to be training us today too. He was there, but then he left and no ones seen him since..." Erens voice speaking again made Levi focus more, his eyebrows dipping closer together in annoyance. "So you decided to- to barge in here just to look for him? How would I k-know where he wennt?.. I've been s-stuck here all daay.." Levi cleared his throat after saying that, in an attempt to cover up his stutters and slight moans, feeling the pleasure building up more thanks to Erwin still sucking him.

Eren only heard the words normaly though and frowned at how the captain seemed to be so angry with him, plus he didn't know where the commander was. "Well sorry. I thought you'd know, since you two hang out a lot. Guess I'll just go back to the others then. No training, woo! Oh.. I mean, back to some seriously training, woo." He ended that a little weakly, trying to cover up his excitement about not having to train, but Levi didn't care nor was he paying much attention, just wanting the kid to leave already. "Whatever, just leave..." That was all Levi could manage to say at that point, his jaw clenched more and his grasp on the chair tighter. Thankfully Eren didn't protest, listening and turning to leave, Levi watching him through half closed eyes.

As soon as the door was closed and the sound of Erens footsteps faded, Levi let himself relax a little, groaning and muttering under his breath. Erwin, being aware of Eren finally gone, suddenly picked up the pace to bob his head up and down, making Levi gasp and arch his back. "D-damnit Erwin..." Levi mumbled before his pleasure built up too much, free hand moving to cover his mouth. His back arched in the chair more, needing to lean his head back as his body shook with the intense pleausre, cumming into Erwins mouth. "Mmmhphh!" He couldn't stop his moan this time but he managed to muffle it, keeping his head tilted back as Erwin kept sucking him through his orgasm. It lasted only a few blissful moments before Levi came down from his orgasmic high, panting and letting both hands move and hang down at his sides.

Making sure Levi was finished Erwin pulled back slowly, letting go of Levis member with an audible wet pop, panting a bit as well but licking his lips clean after cleaning the captain off. When Erwin didn't move after that, Levi opened an eye just enough to look down at the man, seeing him licking the cum off of his hand, meaning he reached his own climax as well. Blushing more again, Levi reached out and grabbed Erwins wrist, stopping him from finisihing cleaning it off. "You.. know you'll.. pay for that later... right?" Levi slowly asked him, planning to punish him later for putting him in that postion while someone else, and even worse Eren, was in the room. He still brought Erwins hand closer though, not too seriously mad at him, even being nice and licking the last of Erwins cum off of his hand.

Levi gave Erwin his hand back once it was clean, the older man smiling fondly at him and leaning in to kiss him, using his other hand to place it on Levis cheek gently. Both added more pressure to the kiss, making it more heated and intense than the one before though it didn't last long either, both still panting. Erwin gently pressed his forhead against Levis, closing his eyes and smiling. "For you, I'd do anything, Levi. Even if it's recieving punishment from you." He placed a quick kiss to Levis forehead after saying that, Levis hand moving to press against Erwins chest. "Yeah yeah... You should get back to the brats. Before they send more here. ..I love you though..." His response was more focused on Erwin getting back to his job, though his voice went quiet at the last part, blushing brightly and looking away again. As soon as Erwin started to move back though, Levi grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for one last kiss.

The commander smiled into it then slowly pulled back after a good moment, letting his hand slide from Levis face. Standing at his full height, the commander zipped up his pants before fixing the rest of his clothes, smiling at Levi then turning around, starting to leave without another word. Levi though watching him, quickly spoke up once more. "And next time make sure you lock the damned door." Remembering to tell him that, Levi quickly did his own pants back up and fixed his appearance, hearing Erwin chuckle and seeing him nod before the sexy man left the room, leaving Levi there to try to gather himself more and continue doing the paperwork. The next time something like this happens though, Levi Ackerman will be more prepared. He'll personally see to the door getting locked before Erwin can distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. : )  
> I know it was short and not too detailed, but I tried hard to keep it that way. Because I can take months to complete a more detailed fic.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
